


The Chicken Files 13

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [17]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 13





	The Chicken Files 13

File 12

„Magnum, was fällt Ihnen ein, den...“ Higgins war ohne anzuklopfen und voller Wut ins Gästehaus gestürmt, um Magnum zur Rede zu stellen. Doch nun verschlug es ihm buchstäblich mitten im Satz die Sprache. Die Szene, welche sich unten im Wohnbereich vor seinen Augen abspielte war zu unwahrscheinlich, dass sie wahr sein konnte. Er blinzelte und starrte erneut. Doch sie war noch immer da.

Es war weniger Magnums nackter Hinten, der ihm verwunderte, noch die eindeutigen Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen, die für seinen geradezu schockartigen Zustand verantwortlich waren, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt am oberen Ende der Treppe genau sehen konnte, wer der Empfänger von Magnums Bemühungen war: Rick

Mit offenen Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die beiden Männer, die sich auf dem Sofa so offensichtlich miteinander vergnügten, seine Hände krampfhaft ums Geländer gepresst. In diesem Moment schaute Rick nach oben. „Hallo Higgins, wollen Sie mitmachen?“

Er nahm noch wage war, wie auch Magnum irgendetwas sagte, als er seine Bewegungsfähigkeit wiederfand und aus dem Haus stürmte

///

Jonathan Quayle Higgins, früherer Sergeant-Major und jetziger Major Domo, hatte sich noch nie so beschämt gefühlt, wie in den letzten Minuten. Wie peinlich, dass Magnum und Rick ihn nun für einen Spanner halten mussten. Gut, dass er in ihr Tete-a-Tete hinein geplatzt war, war noch zu verzeihen. Er hatte geklopft und dass Magnum nie antwortete, war schließlich bekannt. Aber dass er die beiden Männer angestarrt hatte, statt sich auf der Stelle diskret zurück zu ziehen, bevor sie ihn bemerken konnten, war unverzeihlich.

Mehr noch als dies beschäftigte ihn aber das Gesehene, das einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden wollte. Magnum und Rick ein Paar? Wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, er würde es nicht glauben. Er hatte Magnum doch oft genug mit Inselschönheiten flirten sehen oder mit Mr. Masters weiblichen Gästen. Und Rick flirtete im Club auch dauernd. War das alles nur Fassade?

Er war so aufgewühlt, dass selbst die Hunde nervös wurden, während er am Strand auf und ab ging. Schließlich hatte er sie weggeschickt, das Anwesen zu patrolieren. Wer wusste schon, ob Magnum die Alarmanlagen angeschaltet hatte oder nicht bereits mit seinen Gedanken anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen war.

Das Rauschen des Meeres übertönte die sich nähernden Schritte und so zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich Magnum neben ihm auftauchte. „Higgins, ich muss mich...“

„Nein, nein“, unterbrach er den Privatdetektiv hastig. „Ich muss mich vielmals bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Magnum und auch bei Mr. Wright. Ich hätte unter keinen Umständen so bei Ihnen hinein platzen dürfen. Es tut mir wirklich unendlich Leid, dass ich Sie gestört habe..“

„Kein Problem, Higgins“, versicherte ihm Magnum. „Das Ganze muss ein ziemlicher Schock für Sie gewesen sein. Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie es auf diesem Wege erfahren mussten, dass Sie es überhaupt erfahren haben.“

‚Pscht, Jonny, leise. Das ist unser Geheimnis. Niemand darf es erfahren’ Wo kam diese Stimme in seinem Kopf plötzlich her?

„Ich werde Ihr Geheimnis natürlich für mich behalten. Seien sie versichert, dass Mr. Masters nichts davon erfährt und auch sonst niemand.“

„Eigentlich haben wir gar kein Problem damit, wenn es andere wissen. Rick hat nur Sorge, dass Sie vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass er aus dem Club...“

„Natürlich nicht“, fiel Higgins ihm hastig ins Wort. „Was Mr. Wright oder Sie privat tun, geht niemanden etwas an. Er leistet ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Nur das zählt.“

‚Ich kann es nicht, Tommy. Wenn uns jemand erwischt.’ Er schob die unangenehmen Erinnerungen von sich. 

„Danke Higgins“, erwiderte Magnum.

Er wusste, es gehörte sich nicht, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Frage über seine Zunge kam. Da er heute eh schon jedweden Anstand hatte vermissen lassen, kam es wohl darauf auch nicht mehr an. „Darf ich fragen, wie lange Sie zusammen... ich meine, ich habe Sie doch mit Frauen gesehen und Mr. Wrigth auch. War das nur Tarnung?“

„Ich genieße durchaus die weibliche Gesellschaft und Rick auch“; antwortete Magnum. „Aber das zwischen uns ist irgendwie etwas Besonderes.“

‚Ich liebe dich, Jonny. Bitte! Was soll schon passieren?’ Er wollte nicht dran erinnert werden. Nie wieder!

„Sie sind ein Liebespaar.“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung denn Frage.

Magnum zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben soviel miteinander durchgemacht, das verbindet. Aber es ist keine exklusive Beziehung mit irgendwelchen Versprechungen, wenn Sie das meinen. Gewissermaßen eine Freundschaft mit Vorteilen.“

‚Nein, es darf nicht sein. Auch dein Vater würde uns nicht retten können, würde es niemals wollen.’ Sein herz schlug schneller, so wie damals.

„Es hat in Vietnam begonnen“, begann Magnum zu erzählen. „In einer dieser Nächte, die viel zu lang und viel zu still waren, in der man wusste, dass der Vietkong hinter jeder Ecke lauern konnte und dies vielleicht deine letzte Nacht auf Erden sein würde. Es half zu vergessen, nur für einen Augenblick. Wir dachten, nach dem Krieg wäre es vorbei, aber...“ Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es das, was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich mich mit Rick einfach mal fallen lassen kann, einfach mal alles los lassen kann, nicht immer in Kontrolle sein muss, wie bei einer Frau. Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es schön ist, mit ihm zusammen zu sein und das es ihm genauso geht.“

‚Komm schon Jonny, halt mich. Lass uns diesen verdammten Krieg vergessen, nur für einen Augenblick. Ich weiß, dass du es auch willst.’

„Danke für Ihr Vertrauen, Magnum.“ Warum tat ihm plötzlich die Seele so weh? Es mussten diese verdammten Erinnerungen sein. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht, nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. „Gehen Sie zurück. Rick wartet sicher auf Sie. Genießen Sie, was Sie haben, dass Sie in einer Zeit leben können, wo Sie sie selbst sein dürfen.“

Magnum musste die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme gehört haben, denn auf einmal musterte er ihn eindringlich. „Alles in Ordnung, Higgins?“

‚Ich liebe dich nicht, Tommy. Ich bin nicht so. Lass mich in Ruhe!’

Er wandte den Kopf ab, nicht sicher, wie viel Magnum im recht hellen Licht des Vollmondes in seinen Zügen lesen konnte. Und nickte stumm. „Lassen Sie Rick nicht warten“, betonte er noch einmal.

Doch ein Thomas Magnum ließ sich nicht so schnell abschütteln, wenn er einmal Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Man konnte über Magnum sagen, was man wollte, aber als Ermittler war er gut. „Sie haben doch etwas, Higgins“, hakte er nach. „Wollen Sie sich aussprechen? Ich bin ganz Ohr. Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen, richtig?“

‚Lieutenant Thomas Leichester ist in Ausübung seiner Pflicht fürs Vaterland gefallen. Wir werden ihn in ehrendem Gedenken behalten.’

Er wusste nicht, warum er zu sprechen anfing. Vielleicht, weil es nach über 40 Jahren an der Zeit war, endlich darüber zu reden. Vielleicht, weil er instinktiv wusste, dass Magnum ihn verstehen würde. „Da war ein junger Mann in meiner Einheit. Der Sohn unseres Kommandeurs. Wir... wir verstanden uns wirklich gut. Wir... ich...“

„Sie haben ihm geliebt“; half Magnum leise nach, ahnend worauf Higgins hinaus wollte.

„Ja, aber das war unmöglich. Ich meine damals. Ich wusste, was mit zwei Männern einer anderen Einheit passiert war, die man in flagranti erwischte. Bevor man sie unehrenhaft entlassen konnte, haben sie sich erhängt. Ich...ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde ihn nicht lieben. Alles wäre nur ein Irrtum gewesen. Am nächsten Tag hat er sich freiwillig für ein Himmelfahrtskommando gemeldet. Zwei Tage später bekamen wir die Nachricht von seinem Tod.“

„Und Sie geben sich noch immer die Schuld daran.“ Nun war es Magnum, der statt einer Frage eine Feststellung traf. „Wie Sie schon sagten, Higgins, das waren andere Zeiten. Er wäre vielleicht, ja höchstwahrscheinlich sogar, auf diese Mission gegangen und gestorben. Sie haben hin nicht in den Tod geschickt. Und Ihre Angst war nur all zu verständlich.“

Er seufzte. „Das versuche ich mir auch seit Jahrzehnten zu sagen, aber...“ Er brach hilflos ab. 

„Ich verstehe.“ Magnum tätschelte Higgins Arm. Eine Geste, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. „Schauen Sie nach vorn, Jonny, Sie sind ein Mann in den besten Jahren und Hawaii ist voller attraktiver Männer.“ Magnum bemühte sich um einen leichteren Tonfall, doch die unverhoffte Verwendung seines Kosenamens, außer seiner Mutter hatte nur Tommy ihn so genannt, traf ihn mitten ins Herz.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Gehen Sie zu Ihren Freund zurück, er wird auf Sie warten, To... Magnum.“ Warum war ihm die Namensgleichheit nie aufgefallen?

„Waren Sie je mit einem Mann zusammen, Higgins?“

Die Frage kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen und überrumpelte ihn total. Er wusste, er sollte sie empört von sich weißen, stattdessen ertappte er sich dabei, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Kommen Sie!“ Magnum griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Er wollte protestieren, doch Magnum schnitt seinen Worte ab. „Für gewisse Dinge ist es nie zu spät.“

///

Sie fanden Rick in Magnums Schlafzimmer, auf dem Bett sitzend und nervös mit der Schnur der Nachttischlampe spielend. Er stand zunächst auf, als sie eintraten. Als er sich dran erinnerte, dass er noch immer nackt war, griff er hastig nach der Bettdecke. Magnum lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. 

„Ich habe Higgins eingeladen, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ist das okay mit dir?“

„Natürlich:“

Er spürte, wie Rick sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte, während Magnum ihn küsste.

///

Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, ihre Arme und Beine wieder auseinander zu sortieren. Magnum lag nun an seinem Rücken gepresst, einen Arm um hin geschlungen. Der Schnurrbart kitzelte seine Schulter. Rick kuschelte sich von der anderen Seite an ihn.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Higgins?“, fragte Magnum nun.

Er bejahte und fügte dann hinzu: „Meinen Sie nicht, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns duzen?“

„Gern. Du wirst uns immer willkommen sein, nicht wahr, Thomas?“

„Natürlich. Aber eines musst du uns noch verraten, Jonny, warum bist du eigentlich herein geplatzt?“

„Weil du den Ferrari auf meinen neu angelegten Orchideenbeet geparkt hast.“


End file.
